Aerialcons
by Shadow Dragon4
Summary: I got this idea by reading other people's fanfics on other sites and decided to write my own.
1. Default Chapter

AERIALCON STORIES  
  
PROLOGUE Introduces five female warriors  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Planned Vengeance The Aerialcons seek vengeance on Megatron, but are surprised to meet the Decepticon leader, Galvatron.  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Return Of The Slag Maker Tired of Galvatron, Soundwave & Shockwave find a way to resurrect Megatron.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Death Crystal The Aerialcons undergo an operation to become an even stronger team.  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Tough Choices Emerald must decide to follow her heart or her loyalty & choose to be with either Silverbolt or Soundwave.  
  
CHAPTER 5 - Starscream Returns After learning of Megatron's return, Starscream asks forgiveness of his old leader.  
  
CHAPTER 6 - Double Trouble Starscream & Onyx attempt to rule the Decepticons.  
  
CHAPTER 7 - Reunion Megatron gets a surprise from the past as his daughters appear.  
  
CHAPTER 8 - Family Megatron learns that a new transformer will be joining the Decepticons.  
  
CHAPTER 9 - Til All Are One (Part 1) Optimus Prime & Megatron put aside their differences thanks to Alita-1 & Ruby.  
  
CHAPTER 10 - Til All Are One (Part 2) Are the wars truly over?? Can Autobots & Decepticons co-exist peacefully?? 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
  
Two military soilders came running down the slope of the mountain. It was their platoon's job to clear the mountain so that a new base could be built.  
"Sir," one soilder reported. "We have finished setting the explosives."  
"Yeah, this baby is ready to be leveled!" the other added, enthusiastically.  
"Everyone clear out and take cover!" ordered the commanding officer.  
After everyone reached a safe distance, the explosi es were activated. Everything was proceeding as planned. Then, one of the survielence officers came running up to the commander with some interesting news.  
"Commander," the officer addressed his superior, "there is something inside the mountain."  
The officer handed the commander a pair of binoculars & pointed in the direction in which he saw the mysterious figures. When the commander saw them, he ordered some of his troops to investigate. No one had seen the data probes leave or return. As the troops neared the figures, auto-defense guns came online. The entire team was obliterated in a matter of seconds. After ten minutes had passed, the commander called for his communications officer. The commander ordered the young officer to patch him through to the investigations team. After pushing a few buttons on a portable panel, the young officer gave his commander the okay. The commander tried hailing the team, but only got static as a reply. Just at that time; the survielence officer reported that the figures were moving.  
The commander looked up to see five gigantic robots heading in his direction. He could see that they were Transformers, but the didn't have any insignias to identify if they were Autobots or Decepticons. The commander's unspoken question was answered by a barrage of laser fire. 


	3. Planned Vengeance

PLANNED VENGEANCE  
  
This shall be a day of vengeance, Ruby thought as she & her sisters emerged from their billions of years of suspended animation. They say tiny creatures. Some were in vehicles; while, others were on foot. They had all their weapons aimed at Ruby & her sisters. The five female transformers opened fire & obliterated the entire platoon. The sisters sensed that there was something different about them. Ruby told them to transform. They realized that they had new transform states, their new bodies heoped them hide on this planet, & they could fly. As they took to the sky, Ruby wondered if the Autobots & Decepticons were also online. She knew it would be that much harder for her to extract revenge on Megatron. He was one of the most powerful of all transformers. She also knew that if her sisters weren't there; she'd be slag in less than five minutes. "Don't sweat, Ruby, we will be victorious." Emerald said telepathically. Ruby hated the fact that her sister could get into her cranial chambers, but she knew that Emerald's special gift would come in handy. The an idea hit her. If Emerald could use her telepathy to track Megatron, the could have an advantage. Before she could say the words, Emerald informed her; via telepathy, that it was already done. Ruby sighed & wished her sister had a vocal chip. As the five femmes were heading to jthe coordinates provided to them by Emerald, they flew directly over the Autobot city, Metroplex. Cliffjumper & Goldbug were on monitor duty when the alarms started. Optimus Prime rushed into the command center & asked for a status report. "We're getting a transformers warning, Prime." Cliffjumper said. "One of them looks like Starscream." Goldbug added. "So why aren't the anti-Decepticon guns activated?" Prime asked. "That's because Teletran isn't reading them as Autobot or Decepticon!" Goldbug replied. Prime wondered how that could be. Every transformer was marked with an encoded Autobot or Decepticon insignia. Yet these transformers had neither. Prime knew that five new warriors would go a long way to ending Galvatron's evil ways. He ordered the Aerialbots to intercept these new transformers & bring them back to base. The Aerialbots quickly caught up to the five mysterious transformers. After some talking, all ten landed in an empty field. Silverbolt had the Aerialbots transform. He told them not to fire, but to be on guard. "Greetings fellow transformers," Silverbolt said as he stepped forward. "I am Silverbolt, leader of the Aerialbots, & these are my brothers: Fireflight, Sling Shot, Skydive, & Air Raid. Who are you?" "I am Ruby," she replied as she transformed, "& these are my sisters: Onyx, Emerald, Topaz, & Diamond." As she called out her sisters' names, they transformed. Silverbolt & the others were surprised to see female transformers in front of them. The only females they had seen; besides Arcee, resided on a planet called New Cybertron. Silverbolt radioed Optimus Prime. Prime had heard the names before, but he could not place them. He ordered the Aerialbots to bring them back to base so that he could question them personally. Silverbolt acknowleged Optimus' order & returned his attention to the five femmes before him. He informed them that Optimus Prime wanted to speak with them. As he stepped toward them, Onyx blasted him with her forearm laser. The area soon became a battle field as the five femmes faced off against the Aerialbots. Silverbolt gave the order for the Aerialbots to form Superion. The females never saw a combiner before, so Ruby gave the order to retreat. The females took to the skies & transformed in mid-air. Emerald, still in shock, was captured by Superion.  
  
"You idiot!" Ruby screamed at ONyx. "What did you do that for?" "Because we didn't have time for talking with Prime." she retorted. "Besides, we needed to find some fuel quickly." "You forget that the Autobots are generous, they would have offered us energon. Not only that, Onyx, just think of how much easierit would have been to take out Megatron with an army of Autobots backing us!" Ruby was practically screaming. "I'm sorry, sis," Onyx said. "I didn't think that..." "I know you didn't think!" Ruby cut her off. "Now; thanks to your recklessness, we not only have Megatron & his Decepticons as enemies, but Optimus Prime & the Autobots as well!" Ruby was shaken out of her fit when Diamond informed her that Emerald was not with them. Oh great, Ruby thought. What else could go wrong? Just then their internal sensors showed that they had very little energon left in their systems. It was too late to go back & ask the Autobots, so they would have to steal some from the Decepticons. Ruby smiled to herself. It was ironic in a way. They would steal Megatron's energon to power up & destroy him. She told her sisters the plan & they all agreed that it was a good plan. They set off, once again, for the coordinates that Emerald gave them earlier. Ruby hoped that Megatron had an energon storage there. Because if he didn't, she & her sisters were going to look like burnt out toasters come morning. When the four femmes reached their destination, they found a Decepticon base. They didn't see any guards, but Ruby knew that Megatron was not so relaxed about security. She told Diamond to scout ahead & then watched as her sister vanished into thin air. All that was left for Ruby, Onyx, & Topaz to do was wait for their sister to return.  
  
Inside the Decepticon base, Diamond was learning something new. It seems that Megatron no longer functions & the Decepticons are no longer the masters of Cybertron. The most important thing she learned was that the Decepticons were near war with each other. It seems some of the older Decepticons wanted to go to something or someone called Unicron to have Megatron remade. The others wanted to let the new leader, Galvatron, remain in power. So, Diamond thought, Megatron is no longer operational. Ruby will find this highly interesting, but right now I must find some energon. After searching the lower levels of the base, Diamond found what she was looking for. She drank one of the cubes right there. Feeling her circuits tingle with restored energy, she grabbed three more cubes. Extending her field of invisibility around the cubes, she left the Decepticon base to return to her sisters. When she reached the spot where her sisters were waiting, Diamond told them everything she had learned. Ruby seemed pleased with this news. She thought that it might be that much easier to get the Decepticons to help her free Emerald. Besides, she wanted to meet the one who managed to extinguish Megatron's spark. She told her sisters the plan. They were to claim loyalty to the Decpeticons until Emerald was free, then they would go to Cybertron & seek out their brothers. Later, as the sun was setting, the four femmes allowed themselves to be captured. They were brought before Galvatron & they explained their situation. Purposefully leaving out the part about the stolen energon. Galvatron started laughing. Ruby & her sisters could only look at each other in puzzlement. After a while, Galvatron stopped laughing & spoke. "Why should I help you?" he asked. "You just said you have cme to destroy me." "No, mighty Galvatron, it is not you we are here to destroy. It was that Deceptijerk, Megatron," Ruby said. "You were only recently reactivated," Galvatron began. "So, you have no way of knowing that I am Megatron. Same spark, different body." Galvatron told them of the Cybertronian Wars of the year 2005. He told them how he & Optimus Prime fought. He told them of how Unicron changed him & a few other Decepticons to new forms. He told them that they could find Thundercracker & Skywarp on Cybertron. When they asked about Starscream, his attitude changed. Once his story was completed, he asked Ruby if they still wished to join the Decepticons. They agreed on two occasions: 1) Galvatron helped them rescue Emerald. & 2) They get to see their brothers again. Galvatron agreed & said that they would set out in the morning to rescue Emerald & then he would take the femmes to Cybertron to see their brothers.  
  
Inside Metroplex's security vault; Optimus Prime was questioning Emerald, but to no avail. Prime had reassured her that he would not harm her & that he only wanted to know where she & her sisters came from. Emerald knew that the only way she could communicate was via telepathy, but she wasn't about to let anyone know her secret. Prime was starting to become frustrated; which made Emerald nervous. She knew about the legendary Optimus Prime. He was the only robot that stood a chance against Megatron, so she knew full well how powerful that made him. Emerald didn't want to risk his anger, but she didn't want him to know her secret. About that time, Silverbolt entered the chambers. "Prime, let me talk to her. Maybe I can get her to talk." "Sure Silverbolt," Prime said. "Just keep me informed." "Sure thing, Optimus," he replied. When Optimus left the chamber, Silverbolt turned to Emerald & handed her an energn cube. She took a sip & felt the energy course through her circuits. She quickly drank the rest, dispite the warnings that Silverbolt gave her. She was so low on energy that just that one cube made her drunk. Silverbolt asked her a few questions, but she still didn't answer. Instead, she pointed at a stack of energon off in the corner.l Silverbolt handed her another cube which was quickly drank. After some more answerless questions & three more energon cubes, he had given up all hope. Besides; she appeared half online. He carried her over to the recharging unit to let her sleep. I wish she would talk to me, he thought. At least, that way, I could see what type of bot she is. Oh well, I better report to Optimus. Good night, beautiful. It was that last thought that broke her defenses about her telepathy. As he was walking to the chamber door she replied, "My sisters will come for me." Silver bolt was shocked to hear a voice in his head. He thought that he imagined it until he turned to see Emerald sitting up & smiling. It was a drunken smile, but a smile none the less. "What...d-did you??" he managed to studder. Emerald just laughed. Silverbolt felt giddy at the sound. She told him about how she & her sisters aririved on Earth, about their mission to destroy Megatron, & the search for their brothers. After she told her tale, he told her about how he & his brothers were created, the Great War of Cybertron, & the rebirth of Optimus Prime. They talked for a while longer to get to know each other better. Silverbolt found himself growing more & more attracted to her. Before he left, she mad him promise not to tell Prime about her telepathy. He promised, a bit reluctantly, & walked to the door. As it opened; she said, "My sisters are coming for me tomorrow. Please tell Prime not to harm them." "I promise, my love." The words spilling out of his mouth before he realized he said them. "Emerald smiled shyly & placed a thought n his head. He thought about it as he went to his chambers & lay on his recharging unit. He thought about it as his circuits started to go into shut down mode. "Good night, my heart". Her thought had said. He shut down with a smile on his face. The next morning, he told Prime all Emerald had told him. He didn't mention her telepathy, though. He also told Prime to expect an attack & of his promise not to hurt her sisters. Prime agreed, but put Metroplex on yellow alert.  
  
Two Earth hours later, the Decepticons attacked. Galvatron said something about destroying Optimus Prime again, but Ruby wasn't paying attention. She was more concerned about her sister than Galvatron's ramblings. Galvatron told all of his combiners to merge. Ruby & her sisters were in awe. Not so musch so as when they first met Superion, but seeing Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, & Predaking; all at once, was enough to have anyone staring. The combiners started their attack. Ruby had Diamond sneak into the Autobot city to find their sister. Diamond found her with relative ease. Emerald was guiding her telepathically. When Emerald was free, she & Diamond began to head out of the city. When they got outside, Emerald was glad to see her sisters were okay. She knew that Silverbolt had kept his promise. Then she remembered the battle. She looked around & found Superion being overwhelmed by the Decepticon combiners. Her circuits ached because she knew that a transformer that she cared for could soon be destroyed. She felt her sisters pulling her, but she refused to move. Prime, realizing that Superion was no match for all the Decepticon combiners, ordered the Aerial bots to disengage. The Aerialbots did as ordered & fell back to Optimus' side. Prime then gave Metroplex the authority to transform. Galvatron knew that his forces wouldn't stand a chance against Metroplex. Without Tripnicon, the Decepticons would be easily defeated. Ruby & her sisters were beyond all emotions when they saw Metroplex. They heard Galvatron give the order to retreat & fled as quickly as they could behind the other Decepticons. EMerald wanted to stay & see if Silverbolt was okay, but she knew that her sisters would never appreciate her being with him. She did a telepathic check & found out he was a bit dented, but still operational. She sent him a mental "I love you." & was overjoied when he recipricated in kind. She only wished that her sisters would have joined the Autobots instead.  
  
Back at Decepticon headquarters, Galvatron threw a party to welcome the five femmes to the Decepticon team. No one had seen Soundwave creep out the room to contact Shockwave on Cybertron. Shockwave was appalled that Galvatron let the females join them. Megatron would have atomized them, he thought. He told Soundwave that he knew how to get Megatron back, but he needed Galvatron on Cybertron to do so. Soundwave told Shockwave that Galvatron planned a trip to Cybertron in three Earth days. Shockwave was excited. The Slag Maker would soon be back to lead the Decepticons & Galvatron would be no more than a memory. The party ended late in the night hours. Ruby & her sisters retired to their quarters. They knew soon they would see their brother, but for now; they would sleep. 


	4. Return of the Slag Maker

RETURN OF THE SLAG MAKER  
  
On the night before Galvatron was to arrive on Cybertron, Shockwave went to Unicron's head. He connected a few wires & the behemoth awakened once more. "Who activates Unicron?" the monster asked. "I, Shockwave, reactivated you." "What do you want from me?" "I wish for yo to resurrect my leader, Megatron." "That is a simple task. All I require is for you to bring Galvatron to me." "What of the others you changed? Can resurrect them, also?" "I can, but after it is done, I want you to connect my head to Cybertron." "I'll do it! To have Megatron back, I'll do anything!" "Very well, bring Galvatron & the others to me & I will resurrect those you seek."  
  
The next day, Galvatron & the Aerialcons arrived on Cybertron via the spacebridge. When they arrived, Cyclonus was awaiting them. He greeted Galvatron, walked over to Ruby & the others, & hugged them. "What is the meaning of this, Galvatron?" Onyx asked. "I thought we were going to meet our brothers." "But you are," Galvatron answered. "Galvatron is right, sister. I used to be Skywarp," Cyclonus added. Cyclonus explained how he was going to die if Unicron had not turned him into who he was now. Ruby was amazed at what this Unicron could do. It's a good thing that he is offline. A being that powerful was a terrifying thought. Just at that moment, Shockwave came running up; followed by Soundwave. "Galvatron," Shockwave said. "Unicron has been reactivated!" "He is trying to convince the Autobots to make him whole," Soundwave added. It never occurred to Galvatron that they were lying. They never did so before & he didn't think they were foolish enough to start now. Galvatron had Soundwave gather the Sweeps. They then flew to Unicron's head. When they arrived Unicron was waiting. "Greetings, Galvatron," Unicron said. "Unicron, how is it that you still function?" "I was awakened by Shockwave." Galvatron realized that this was a setup & looked over at Shockwave & Soundwave menasingly. They backed away wishing that Unicron would hurry. "Why Shockwave?" Galvatron began. "They brought you here," Unicron cut in, "so that I may do this." Unicron's eyes started glowing & suddenly Galvatron, Cyclonus, & the Sweeps were bathed in a crimson light. They screamed in agony as Unicron, none too subtlely, seperated them from who they used to be. When the light had died down, those that were remade by Unicron were standing next to their former selves. When all their sensors returned, they looked aroung at each other. Galvatron was staring at Megatron in disbelief. "I live," Megatron shouted. "How can this be?" Galvatron asked. "I am the real Megatron." "You are a pathetic weakling," Megatron retorted. "Unicron might have remade me into you, but he gave you your own persona." "I have also let you share memories," Unicron added. "What Galvatron remembers, so does Megatron & vice versa." "Yes," said Megatron. "I seem to remember that that idiot let the Autobots reclaim Cybertron." Angered by what Megatron said, Galvatron lunged at his former self. A fierce battle erupted between the two Decepticon leaders. Neither warrior gave the other any quarter, but it was still an even battle. Throughout the battle; Galvatron kept screaming that he was the real Megatron. It seemed that his madness gave him a crazed strength. Megatron noticed this & linked his fusion cannon, interdimensionally, with a black hole & fired. Galvatron reacted too slowly & was atomized by the blast. Scourge & the Sweeps attacked Megatron & met the same fate as their leader. Megatron then turned to Cyclonus & aimed his fusion cannon at him. "Well, Cyclonus," Megatron said, eyes blazing crimson. "Are you going to follow your leader into oblivion, as well?" "Mighty Megatron; I serve whomever is strongest." Cyclonus said as he stared Megatron in the optics. "You have proven to be the stronger leader. Therefore; I follow you." Megatron laughed a little & then said, "Well said Cyclonus. You are indeed a Decepticon worthy of his rank." Megatron looked at his fellow Decepticons & smiled. He was thinking how shocked everyone would be when he made his return to Cybertron. His thoughts were interupted as Unicron spoke out. "Shockwave, remember our bargain," the gigantic transformer bellowed. "Connect my head to Cybertron, or I will destroy your leader." Hearing this, Megatron linked his fusion cannon with another black hole & fired a shot that destroyed Unicron's processing unit. After the Decepticons realized Unicron was no longer a threat, they looked to their reborn leader. Megatron smiled as he imagined the look of surprise Optimus Prime was sure to have. He looked at his troops & said, "Decepticons, to Cybertron."  
  
On the trip back to Vilnacron, Megatron told Shockwave to gather the Decepticons & told him to say that their leader wanted to talk to them. Shockwave did as he was ordered & gathered all the Decepticons together. There were some mumbled rumors about Galvatron planning another attack that was destined to fail. Ruby & her sisters were wondering why Galvatron wanted to meet with everyone at this late a cycle. Suddenly, the Constructicons blew the trumpets that heralded their leader's coming. All suddenly went silent as Megatron stepped out from the shadows. The Decepticons gasped in shock & disbelief. Megatron looked upon his troops with a smirk. After a moment he said, "My fellow Decepticons. I, Megatron, am once again functional. I plan to do what that fool Galvatron could not. I plan to reclaim Cybertron!" The Decepticons cheered that their former leader was back & they knew that most of his plans worked. Megatron basked in their praise. Shouts of "Hail Megatron!" & "Long live Megatron!" could be heard throughout Vilnacron. Then Megatron held up his hand & all went silent once more. "First order of business," he said as his optics glew a bright crimson. "Ruby, I want you & your sisters here. Now!" Ruby & her sisters hesitantly walked up to Megatron & took to one knee. Megatron sneered at the five femme transformers. Ruby dared a peek at Megatron's face then dropped her head again quickly. He didn't seem upset, but the look on his face chilled her circuitry. "What do you wish, mighty Megatron?" Ruby asked meekly. Megatron smiled because he heard the fear in her voice. It made him feel whole again. He quickly let the feeling pass & said, "Do not fear. You five have proven to be very useful in the Decepticon cause. For that I shall not terminate your sparks. I do have two requests for you." "What are your requests, O' Great One?" Ruby asked, relieved that they were being allowed to function. "First, you will report to Hook tomorrow & undergo a little..... operation. Secondly, I have reviewed the Decepticon history & found something quite interesting. It seems as if past Decepticon leaders used to take mates, althought Decepticon femmes connot reproduce. I have decided that I, too, shall take up a mate. I will decide which of you to choose tomorrow. After your "meeting" with Hook, report to me & I will tell you who will be the new Queen of the Decepticons."  
  
By the time Megatron disbanded the meeting; all the Decepticons were talking amongst themselves excitedly. A few of them actually gave early congrats to the femmes; saying that one of them was going to be very lucky. All the way back to their quartes; Onyx, Topaz, & Diamond were arguing abut who Megatron would choose. Ruby was too busy thinking about how things totally went wrong. "It seems like only yesterday were were planning to kill him & now one of us shall be his queen! What else can happen?" she thought. The only sister who stayed to herself was Emerald & she was too busy thingking of Silverbolt to worry about Megatron. The sisters had a tough time powering down that night. Each of them had their own thoughts to ponder on. Needless to say, they were up til the very early morning hours & they still had to see Hook for their operation. Ruby wondered what Megatron had in mind for his little operation. She thought it better to cross that bridge when she came to it. The other were sleeping now, so Ruby shut down to get as much rest as she could & be prepared for tomorrow. Elsewhere; Megatron was wondering what it would be like to have a mate, once again. That was his last thought as he gave himself to darkness & went into his shut down cycle. 


	5. Death Crystal

DEATH CRYSTAL  
  
When Ruby & her sisters awoke; they had less than five Earth hours of recharging, but they had an abundance of energy. Kind of like a kid who stayed up all night because he started school the next morning. Their excitement doubled when Megatron, himself, came to escort them to Hook's lab. As they entered the lab, Onyx's excitement was replaced by horror as she saw the operating equipment. Ruby explained to Megatron that Onyx was molested by a transformer who pretended to be a doctor. After that day, she has been a bit paronoid. Megatron assured them that Hook & any of the other Constructicons were highly qualified technicians. After the sisters were lying on the med-slabs, Megatron pulled Hook aside & spoke to him so that the femmes could not hear. During the conversation, Hook merely nodded. When Megatron walked out the medical roon, Hook walked back to the femmes. He severed their main & auxillery power connections, fired up his instruments, & began to work.  
  
After several hous of working; he reconnected the femmes power supplies. Then he reported that his job was completed, to Megatron. Megatron told him to have the femmes report to the training room. After Hook acknowledged his order; Megatron contacted Soundwave & instructed him to have his combiner groups to meet outside the training room. Megatron smiled to himself. After he had seen how his new warriors performed they would attack Autobot City on Earth. Won't Prime be surprised to see me, once again, he thought to himself. Then he laughed an evil laugh that only truly evil being can pull off. When all the selected warriors had been assembled, Megatron had all his troops combine into their gestalt forms. The femmes found themselves looking up at Devestator, Menasor, Bruticus, Predaking, & Abominus. As they were staring; Megatron's voice came over a speaker system. He told the femmes that they were to fight each of the gestalt warriors. The femmes muttered to themselves about how they knew Megatron could not be trusted. It was Emerald's telepathic voice that calmed them. "They won't kill us," she said. "Megatron has ordered them not to." "That's a relief," Ruby mindspoke. "How are we supposed to fight these guys?" asked Onyx. Emerald smiled at her sisters. They looked at her questioningly. Onyx was about to say something when Emerald mindspoke, "We fight them by becoming like them." The others looked at her & wondered if their sister had suddenly gone insane. Then realization hit them all at once& they shouted in unison, "The operation!" Emerald merely nodded her head. All the femmes' optics started to glow a bright violet as they wondered what type of warrior they would form. Emerald tried to get the information out of Megatron's CPU, but found that even he hade no idea of how they would look when combined. Each of them hoped that the gestalt they formed would have some of their qualities. Ruby hoped that it would have strength, Diamond hoped for elegance, Topaz hoped for a tactical mind, Emerald hoped for beauty, & Onyx hoped for a warrior's heart & abilites. As thy wre pondering this, Megatron spoke over the speaker system again. "I hope you ladies are ready," he said. "Now prove to me that you are worthy of being Decepticons." Ruby looked at her sisters & nodded. At that gesture, the femmes leapt into the air & Ruby shouted out, "Aerialcons, merge!" As they were transforming, they felt their bodies configure in a way they never had before. Even as this registered, their transformation into a gestalt warrior was over. Then another unexpected event took place. They felt their sparks merge into one as their personalities merged to create the conscience of the Decepticons newest warrior. Megatron was both surprised & pleased at this new warrior. He noticed that she stood a head & a half shorter than the other gestalts & she was a bit more curvacious. Yes, he thought, very pleasing to the optic sensors. Then Megatron saied something that surprised the other gestalts. "Now, my deadly Decepticon gem, state you name for me." Soundwave was shocked to hear Megatron bestowing such an honor to the femme gestalt. Normally, he would have named the warrior himself. "You have called me a deadly gem, so I take a variant as my name," said the femme. "From now on, I shall be known as Death Crystal!" Pleased at this new name, Megatron smiled & said, "Well, Death Crystal, your first test is now. Devastator Attack!" Devastator rushed at Death Crystal. He assumed that he would easily win over the femme. An assumption, he realized, was a huge mistake. Death Crystal quickly dispatched Devastator & then Bruticus. Menasor proved to be more of a challenge. He wasn't as impulsive as Devastator & he was far more intelligent than Bruticus. Eventually she bested him. She user her speed to defeat Abominus' brute strength. The real test came when she faced Predaking. He rushed at her with his energon sword. She managed to evade his attacks, but realized she couldn't do so forever. As if it had a mind of its own, a sword of crystalized energon appeared in her hand. For the first time, Predaking found that he was being fought to a stand still. Seeing that this battle could go on for hours, Megatron ended the battle. Pleased with the results, he ordered his warriors to disassemble & bto rest. He had a bit more planning to do if they were going to defeat the Autobots. He called Cyclonus, Soundwave, & Topaz to the command center. They went over the plan for hours until they were satisfied that all the flaws were worked out. He then told his troops to rest. In a weeks time, he & his army would attack the Autobot city. Topaz headed back to femme quarters & shared the plan with her sisters. She also reported that Megatron would be chjoosing his queen tomorrow. All the femmes were excited abouteither the battle which lay ahead or about Megatron choosing his queen. All except Emerald. She knew in the upcomin g battle, Death Crystal wouldprobably face off against Superion. When that moment came, she knew that she would have to choose between her loyalty & her love.  
  
The next morning, all the Decepticons were ordered to gather in Megatron's throne room. The femmes had been placed at the foot of the throne & Megatron offiacally annointed them into the Decepticon ranks. Once that ceremony was completed, Megatron told the femmes to rise. When they did so, Megatron announced to all his warriors that Ruby was to be the new queen of the the Decepticons. All the Decepticons were pleased. All except Onyx. She had wanted Megatron to choose her. In her mind; she knew that if she were queen, Megatron would definitely be as good as dead. Sensing her sister's thoughts, Emerald warned Onyx not to do anything rash. That seemed to calm her a bit. The thing that straightened her out was the mental image of Megatron firing his fusion cannon at point blank range. "Besides," Emerald mind spoke, "with Ruby as queen, we are guarranteed to be ranking officers now." Megatron let the buzz of excitement run its course a bit longer before bringing silence to his troops, once again. "I have moved up the time for the attack on Autobot city," he stated. "Destroy as many Autobots as you wish, but leave Optimus Prime functional!" Some of the Decepticons were skeptical, but Megatronstated that he needed Prime to perform the wedding ceremony.  
  
At Autobot headquarters, Prime was overseeing the installation of a new security program in Teletran III. Silverbolt was helping Wheeljack secure the new circuit board in place. Although the Aerialbot leaders' body was aware of its functions, his CPU was in another place entirely. It wasn't until Optimus had shouted his name for the third time that he snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry Prime. My data banks were elsewhere." Silverbolt said, sheepishly. "Not a problem, my friend. What's eating at your processing chips?" "It's Emerald, Prime. I can't stop thinking of her." "Ah, so that's it. I wish you the best of luck, but remember that she's a Decepticon. Be careful." "I will, Prime. I will." 


End file.
